Rose
by idracosapple
Summary: Fic situado después del cierre de la segunda temporada de Doctor Who. Espero que os guste.


Ella estaba allí, frente a él. Y de repente se desvaneció. Todo su mundo se rompió en mil pedazos, su corazón se encogió y parecía que no iba a volver a latir. ¿Qué iba a hacer sin ella? Sin Rose nada tenía sentido. Sin que se diera cuenta una lágrima comenzó a deslizarse por su mejilla. Sabía que esto tarde o temprano tendría que pasar. Debió de dejarla en su casa cuando empezó a darse cuenta de lo que sentía. Pero no pudo evitarlo. La amaba, y la seguiría amando siempre. Tenía que decirle todo lo que la necesitaba, todo lo que la quería. Pero no tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo, ella estaba atrapada en un universo paralelo al que no había forma de llegar. Se sentía estúpido, impotente. Había echo daño a la persona que más le importaba del mundo, Rose Tyler. Y ya no había forma de arreglarlo. Todo estaba mal, y él como de costumbre otra vez solo.  
Pero no por mucho tiempo pues una novia apareció en la TARDIS. De esta forma conoció a Donna Nobel, y junto a ella detuvo una invasión alienígena procedente del mismo centro de la tierra. No se quiso quedar con él, pero después llegó Martha Jones con quien estuvo en un hospital en la Luna, venció a los daleks y fue hasta el mismo fin del universo. Pero siempre, fuera a donde fuese tenía presente a Rose. No conseguía olvidarse de ella, pero él tampoco quería que eso pasara. Martha se fue, Donna volvió y siguió corriendo aventuras. Y todos los días se preguntaba cómo estaría Rose, si ella también sufriría por no estar junto a él. Y eso lo destrozaba por dentro.  
Hasta que un día los daleks y los cibermen consiguieron volver del vacío. Si ellos pudieron volver, Rose también. No podía buscarla, tenía que luchar contra ellos. Pero sabía que se encontraría con Rose tarde o temprano. Y así fue. La vio allí, con un arma impresionante para destruir daleks y su estómago dio un vuelco. Corrió a su encuentro mientras ella también se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el Doctor, su Doctor. El disparo de un dalek dio de lleno en él y calló desplomado al suelo. Por un momento Rose pensó que lo volvería a perder. Entre Donna, Jack y ella lo llevaron a la TARDIS donde él consiguió recuperarse. Entonces se fundieron en un abrazo que no duró mucho pues había más gente a la que saludar. Pero no tenían mucho tiempo para saludos y abrazos, había una invasión que tenían que detener por el bien de la Humanidad.  
Fueron hasta la base de los daleks, donde todos corrían peligro. Por eso el Doctor intentando salvar a Donna la llevó a una muerte segura. Pero ella era lista y consiguió meter la mente de un señor del tiempo en su cabeza y crear un "Doctor humano" a partir de la mano de este. Así pudo pilotar la TARDIS y llegar junto a los demás, donde contemplaron como los daleks fueron destruidos.  
Después de esto cada uno tenía que volver a el lugar que le correspondía en el universo. Incluida Rose. Después de que Jack, Martha y Mickey se fueran tuvo que volver a llevarla a el lugar en el que debía estar. Aunque podía hacerle un último regalo. El Doctor con mente de señor del tiempo y cuerpo de humano se podía quedar con ella hasta el final de sus días y serían felices juntos.  
El Doctor se tenía que ir, tenía que continuar. Decidió quedarse solo, no buscar compañía para no hacer daño a nadie. Así hasta su muerte. Sabía que no moría, se regeneraba. Pero eso era como morirse para él. Cambiar de cuerpo. No podía evitarlo, estaba pasando. Fue a despedirse de todos, pero en especial de Rose. Sobre todo de ella. Viajó hasta el 2005, el año en el que se encontraron por primera vez. Ella no le reconoció, pues le conoció con otra forma, pero para él era suficiente hablar con ella y desearle feliz año nuevo. Aquella sería la última vez que vio a Rose Tyler.

Ahora él tiene otra forma, otro cuerpo. Está con otra gente, en otros lugares. Pero allá a donde va se acuerda de ella y al ver que no está a su lado no puede evitar pensar que Rose tuvo a su Doctor, pero que él nunca tendrá a su Rose.


End file.
